


Im Dunkeln

by einfachso



Series: German drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, POV First Person, betrug, ehebruch, mutter-sohn beziehung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfachso/pseuds/einfachso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal ist es für Molly schwer die Augen abzuwenden. Ich-Perspektive. One-shot. (English version: In the dark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Dunkeln

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte usw. gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Ich sehe die Blicke, die die beiden sich im Dunklen zu werfen und rede mir ein, dass sie nichts als gute Freunde sind, aber tief drinnen weiß ich es besser.

Ich will doch nur, dass sie glücklich sind, denn das ist alles, was ich mir jemals für meine Kinder wünschen könnte.  
Also wende ich mich ab zugunsten eines meiner Kinder, und betrüge dabei mein anderes Kind.

Ich höre es wenn sie miteinander sprechen. Ein leises Wispern in der Dunkelheit und ein Lachen so frei, wie ich es nie bei ihren Ehepartnern höre.  
Aber ich wende mich ab, weil die Wahrheit zu hören bedeuten würde, dass ich einem meiner Kinder wehtun muss.  
So sehr wünsche ich, mir sie würden aufhören so zu reden, mit Wörtern zwischen den Sätzen, die in der Stille schreien, wie sehr sie sich begehren. Aber ich kann nicht ignorieren, dass er sie länger umarmt, wenn sie sich begrüßen.  
Oder dass ihre Berührungen, die vielleicht einst freundschaftlich und wie bei Geschwistern waren, nun länger als nötig verweilen.  
Am schlimmsten ist es mit anzusehen, wie er sie anstarrt, wenn sie ihren Ehemann zum Abschied küsst.

Denn ich bin das Oberhaupt dieser Familie und ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie meine Schwiegertochter an meinen zweitältesten Sohn denkt, wenn sie meinen Ältesten küsste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über ein kurzes Review freuen :D
> 
> (Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Fleur, Charlie/unbekannte Frau)


End file.
